CG18 T is for Tempus Fugit
by Miz Em
Summary: Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to V is for Veritate et Caritate. AU, after Janus List.  This is the 18th in what will be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.


Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to V is for Veritate et Caritate. AU, after Janus List. This is the 18th in what will be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.

--

_**Tempus Fugit**__ - Time flees_

Latin translation from yuni dot com, Latin Quotes and Translations.  
--

The DDFS group walked in the next morning to find the FBI team and Paul Escalante flushed with success over the 23rd Street Bangers sting. With a small prickle of jealousy, Colby watched a jubilant Paul Escalante as he high-fived first David then Don. Paul bowed elegantly as he kissed Megan's hand.

_He looks like he belongs on that team. My team,_ the thought snuck in before Colby shoved it away impatiently.

"What do we have here?" Steele smiled at Paul's excitement.

"We've nabbed Travis Grant, leader of the 23rd Street Bangers, red-handed," Paul turned to high-five Steele, then grinned and lowered his hand when Steele raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't just a rival gangster talking, is it?" Sean chuckled at Paul's offended look. He laughed when it didn't go away. "You should know by now that I never take anything seriously. Life's too short."

Paul's jubilance was restored when Luke slapped a congratulatory hand on his back.

That sent another prickle of jealousy through Colby, who quickly tamped it down. _No place for that here,_ he chided himself. But he wished he'd had time to see Hannah before coming here. He'd been tired and cranky since the long flight to Washington, and the late night at the DDFS office meant he hadn't had a chance to see Hannah since he left for Washington. He chalked his reaction up to weariness.

"Congratulations, Don! I take it the gunmen who shot your father and brother, and Professor Fleinhardt, have been apprehended?" Steele smiled at the brilliant smile on both Don's and Megan's faces. "Have we discovered anything new from Grant?"

"Yes, Grant says when the drug supply dried up several weeks ago, the rumor leaked that 18th Street Mexicali had been behind it, because they had a stockpile of it. They started selling in other gang territories which started rumbles throughout the gangs," David told him. "Then rumors started up that Hoover Park had sent someone to kill the top dog in the drug supply chain. That's when all hell broke loose and DDFS agents got hurt. Grant says someone leaked those names to all the gangs, but he doesn't know who."

"So it revolves around drugs?" Steele tapped his fingers against his lips.

"The file on Corker should help," Luke said quietly.

"On Corker?" Sean sounded incredulous.

"Yes, according to the file, Corker was the main distributor for a Venezuelan cartel."

There was a chill in Luke's voice that alerted Steele. He searched Luke's face for a clue but the usual impassive mask was firmly in place. As he glanced away, he noticed that Colby was also looking curiously at Luke. But he decided not to pursue it. He would discuss it with Luke later if it didn't come out before then.

"Drugs, gangs, missiles, foreign intrigue," Megan said slowly. "That is one megalomaniac behind it all."

"And I'm more eager than ever to see him behind bars," Don told Steele.

"Even though the perps who shot your father are already behind bars?" Steele raised an eyebrow, though he really wasn't surprised. Don Eppes stood for justice, and justice wasn't yet done.

"They're just muscle," Don said scornfully. "I want the man behind all of it. This isn't the Wild West where people are killed at will. Your agents work for the United States government, just like we FBI agents do. If we let this go, then our badges don't mean a thing."

"Well said," Colby said softly. This was the Don Eppes he liked working for.

"I'll leave you a copy of Corker's file, if you like."

Don looked at Luke in surprise.

Luke smiled faintly, "You're right, you know. We _are_ in this together. Someone needs to work the drug angle, and you have the contacts with the DEA for that. Paul will probably continue to work with you on the gang angle."

Don returned the smile, "Thanks, we'll get on it."

"You might want to take another look at the Breston-Jameson-Carmody investigation in Duquesne twenty-five years ago."

Everyone looked sharply at Luke, who somehow maintained his impassive mask.

"Alright," Don said slowly, "Do you want to share what you know or should I wing it from here?"

Luke looked over at Steele, who shivered involuntarily at the ice in Luke's eyes. "I'll tell you what I think from what I've read," Luke turned to Don. "But it's just conjecture at this point. I have no proof."

"Fair enough," Don told him. The chill in Luke's eyes was beginning to make him nervous. In the time he'd worked with him, he'd never seen a single emotion cross the man's face.

"The file names Corker as second in command of the Duquesne drug operation. The head of that operation was apparently one Spencer Lowell. This operation is part of the Venezuelan Cartel that Corker still works for," Luke continued.

"The same Venezuelan Cartel that cut off supplies to the gangs that started the problems between the gangs," Don looked sharply at Luke. "You don't think this Spencer Lowell is Leo Spencer?"

Luke shook his head, "No, wrong age. I do think they're related in some way."

"All right, we'll get on it," Don glanced over at David who nodded. He knew David would take care of the legwork.

"I'll do a psych profile on Corker, Lowell, and Spencer. And see if I can dig up anything on their backgrounds as well," Megan was already forming the profiles in her head.

"Did we get anything from Corker's office at the Shenandoah Hunt Club?" Sean asked. When Fiona shook her head in the negative, he asked Steele, "Will it be worthwhile to check into it?"

"Yes, I think so, but perhaps we should leave it to the FBI. I'd like to focus on the Chinese and Russians," Steele told him. He turned to Don, "Will that work?"

Don smiled, "I think David would love a trip to West Virginia."

They laughed at the disconcerted expression on David's face.

"He has a hot date tonight," Don grinned as he explained the expression. "You can go tomorrow, David." He chuckled at David's look of relief.

"Paul can go with you," Steele told David. He caught the fleeting expression of dismay on Colby's face and softened. "I need you on the Chinese investigation, Colby."

"I understand," Colby replied stiffly.

_But he doesn't like it,_ Steele thought with a sigh. _Well, it can't be helped._

They began to split up to their various tasks. Sean stopped to talk to Don before leaving.

"How's your Dad?" Sean asked.

Don smiled, "He's fine. He's been asking about you, actually."

Sean grinned, "Yes, I demand a rematch."

Laughing now, Don told him, "Well, you're welcome to the house anytime. He's been pampered to death by Millie and Amita, and he says he's going stir crazy. Neither Charlie nor I have been able to spend much time with him, and I think he's itching for some male camaraderie. We're planning a poker game Saturday if you can join us."

Sean looked surprised.

"I know," Don looked rueful. "I'm still not too happy about Liz, but she had a point. She needs to live her life too. I wish she'd handled it differently, but in all fairness, she could probably say the same about me. And almost losing my Dad made me realize that life's just too short. My Dad likes you, and that counts for something."

"Thanks," Sean told him. "And I'm sorry. Things are a little different for me now, and I wouldn't do now what I didn't think twice about then."

They shook hands over it. Don flashed a grin as he left, "Colby's welcome too, if he can tear himself away from Hannah. Luke and Steele as well, for that matter. Heck, bring the women! Millie's a killer poker player!"

Sean laughed, "I'll tell them."

--

"Want to talk about it?" Steele asked Luke when they got back to the DDFS's office.

"You should tell him. I'll see you later," Fiona murmured. She kissed Luke before she left.

"Tell me what?" Steele saw the wistful look on Luke's face as he watched Fiona walk away and wondered at it.

"I gave Eppes everything in the Corker file, but I have a very bad feeling about this Spencer Lowell. I can't prove it but I think Leo Spencer is Spencer Lowell's son." Reluctantly, Luke tore his gaze away from Fiona's retreating back, and sat in the chair across from Steele.

"It does tie in rather nicely, doesn't it?" Steele said slowly. "It would explain why it seems to be directed at us."

Luke nodded, "It ties the drug angle in nicely and Corker as well. And the gangs fall neatly into the picture because of the drugs."

"And the Russians because of Kannin. But why the Chinese?" Steele pondered the connection.

"I don't know," Luke had to shrug. "Maybe Sean and Colby can come up with something on that."

Steele nodded. When Luke didn't say anything else, he asked quietly, "Are you alright? You've been acting rather oddly since you got back from Kentucky."

It was a long moment before Luke replied, "I think I'm going to quit after we get Spencer."

_I suppose I should have expected that,_ Steele thought ruefully. But he still flinched from it.

"I'm sorry, Dan," Luke said quietly. "I just don't think I can take it anymore."

"What brought it on?"

"Watching Fiona work on Barclay." Luke sighed at the memory. "I think I was only good at what I do because I was alone. It was all I could do to focus on the job at hand and not kill Barclay for looking at her that way."

Steele was silent. "I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't think about how you'd feel."

Luke shrugged, "Intellectually, I know what she does. I've even seen her work her wiles on Luchenko, but its different now." He looked at Steele earnestly, trying to explain, "I even know that it doesn't mean anything to her, that it's just a job. She has a different look in her eyes when it's a job. It's a calculating look somehow." He got up and began to pace. "I'm going to ask her to marry me when all of this is over."

"Why wait, Luke?" Steele asked curiously. "Marry her now."

"I'll never let her work another honey trap when we're married; you know that, don't you?" Luke smiled wryly.

Steele grinned, "Well, I can find someone else to do that part of the job. But I've learned something in handling agents over the years. They all have minds of their own, it's not gender specific. What makes you think you'll be able to tell her what she can or can't do?"

Luke chuckled, "You have a point." He sighed, "I guess I'd just try to talk her out of it." He brooded over it for a few minutes. "I'll just talk to her and see what she thinks."

"Take my advice, and propose properly before you talk about anything," Steele said dryly. Then he grinned, "I know a jeweler who can help you with the ring." He was glad to see Luke burst into laughter.

"I'll just bet you do." Luke paused, "Speaking of the jeweler. I don't think she knows that Sean's in love with her."

With a wry twist of his lips, Steele concurred. "I think something's changed between Sean and Colby during the trip to Washington too. They were a little wary of each other going out there, but they seem to have settled it between them."

Luke agreed. "I think they've hashed it out." He smiled, "The next get-together will be interesting."

"Yes. Especially if you propose to Fiona then," Steele laughed when Luke rolled his eyes and walked out of his office.

--

Colby and Sean looked at Luke in surprise when he walked into Hannah's jewelry store the next day.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked in astonishment.

"I could ask you the same thing," Luke retorted.

"Lover boy here wanted to see his girlfriend." _And so did I,_ Sean thought with a sigh.

"She's with a regular customer, she won't be long," Colby told Luke. He was curious but he knew Luke wasn't going to say anything unless he was good and ready. Then his eyes widened in horror as a thought struck him, "You're not here to take Hannah out, are you?"

"Whatever for?" Luke looked at him in astonishment.

"Those photos," Colby said, calming down a little when Luke rolled his eyes. "Have you found out anything more about them?"

"Not yet. I'm sure it's nothing, Colby," Luke tried to reassure him. "Why are you two loitering here anyway? Don't you have anything to do?"

"We were going to see Wendy again," Sean told him, but said no more. But he saw that Luke understood. They had all talked the night before about getting Wendy access to a computer to see if she could find out the source of the information she had been passing on to the Chinese.

"Luke! What a surprise!" Hannah exclaimed in delight after her regular customer left.

He smiled affectionately at her and gave her a warm hug. "How are you, Hannah? We'll have to get together again soon."

She laughed, "I'm fine. Just a little lonely some nights, while Colby's gone, but it's much better than wondering what's happened to you two. What brings you here?"

"Yeah, Luke, what brings you here?" Sean grinned at Luke's annoyed glance.

Luke sighed, he really hadn't wanted anyone else to know, but it didn't look like either man was leaving any time soon. "I'm actually looking for a ring." He was gratified to see their jaws drop.

Hannah laughed with delight, "Oh, now that's exciting news! My special rings are over here." She tugged eagerly on his arm and dragged him, laughing, to a case on the other side of the store.

"That one," Luke murmured as he pointed to a large solitaire. He looked pleased with himself for making a decision. "Big and flashy, don't you think?"

"She'll like big and flashy," Hannah giggled as she imagined the look on Fiona's face if she were to be presented with a traditional solitaire. "But I think you should pick the heart-shaped diamond, Luke. Like this one." She handed him a ring with a carat and a half worth of diamond.

"You think she'll like the heart-shaped stone better?" Luke asked anxiously. He looked at it through a loupe that Hannah handed him. "Do you have anything bigger?"

"Bigger? Are you sure?" Hannah hesitated.

"Don't worry, he can afford it," Colby told her dryly. He grinned, both at Hannah's look of relief and Luke's disconcerted look.

"Diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend, after all," Sean said lazily. He was enjoying the scene. It was somehow satisfying.

"Well, I have a three carat diamond in the safe I can set into a ring for you. If you want something bigger, I'll have to order it. I really wouldn't recommend it though," Hannah told him.

"Three carats will do," Luke decided. He didn't want to have to wait much longer for the ring anyway. "Let's take a look." He glanced up to see Colby and Sean looking expectantly at him when Hannah left to get the diamond out of the safe. "What?"

"Nothing," Sean said innocently.

Luke snorted. "Right."

Colby laughed, "What brought this on, Luke?"

"_Tempus Fugit_," Luke said softly.

"There he goes with the Latin again," Colby told Sean in some disgust.

"You're the one who came up with 'imbroglio'," Sean retorted.

"Time flees," Luke explained dryly, but he was amused by their banter, glad that their relationship seemed to be back on steady ground. "I'm older than either of you. I want to enjoy the rest of my life with Fiona." He decided not to say anything about retiring, at least from their line of work. But when they looked at him, he realized that they somehow knew. He wondered if they had been thinking along the same lines.

"And time flees for us on the case as well," Colby said soberly.

"I guess we should get back to it," Sean sighed as he dragged himself reluctantly off the chair he was in.

"Are you going already?" Hannah looked disappointed when she came back in with the diamond.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Colby murmured, going over to her. He kissed her tenderly. "Take good care of Pops, will you?"

She giggled, "Of course I will." Her giggle turned into a gentle smile, "Will I see you tonight?"

"Yes. Oh yes!" Colby said fervently. She laughed as he hugged her tightly. "Later," he promised as he pulled reluctantly away from her embrace.

Sean grinned wickedly at Colby's scowl when he gave Hannah a smacking kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you some other time, Hannah."

"Be good, Sean," Hannah chided gently as they left.

"That'll be the day," Luke said dryly. He smiled when she laughed in agreement. "Alright, back to business." Their heads bent over the diamond as he looked intently at it through the loupe.

--

"You two are like bad pennies," Wendy told Colby and Sean when she saw them waiting for her in the prison's visiting room.

_But she looks happy to see us,_ Colby thought with sympathy, remembering his own stint in prison as a traitor. _It can't be easy in there for her._

"We're trying to work out a deal for you, especially if you help us figure out the source of the information you were passing to the Chinese," Sean told her. He set the laptop down on the desk and began to hook it up.

"The prison has wireless internet and we get some time on the computers on most days," Wendy said. "What makes this laptop more special than the computers here?"

Sean grinned, "It's not more special. The laptop just makes it possible for you to do the research here in the privacy of the visiting room."

"It's not something I can do in five minutes," Wendy said dryly. "And I'd need to connect to the NSA. I'm sure they've disabled my user ID by now." Her eyes widened when Sean brought up the NSA's access page and logged in. "Which agency did you say you work for?"

"We didn't," Colby said gently as he got up to guard the door.

"And you can take as long as you need," Sean smiled at her incredulous look. "We'll come back tomorrow if necessary." He exchanged a look with Colby and they both laughed softly. Wendy was already lost in the research.

--

"It really didn't take her very long," Sean reported to Steele in his office.

"And?"

"She traced it to Thad Biden," Colby said cautiously. He winced when Steele exploded.

"Damn!" Steele got up and began to pace angrily. "So we _do_ have a mole."

"Has Luke found out anything about Biden and those photos?" Sean asked, as cautiously as Colby had. Steele usually became icy when he got angry. This was beyond angry.

"Yes, he has," Luke said from the doorway, his face set in grim lines. "When I got the results from the tech sweep of all our user IDs, and discovered that Biden accessed the files on the investigations that were compromised in the attack. That and the surveillance photos gave me enough cause to question Biden. He finally admitted that he had handed copies of the photos to Barclay as part of their file on the Lees'. He also thought about using Hannah as leverage if need be." His eyes were cold and hard as he continued, "Biden's in the interrogation room, and he's ready to keep talking if you have any other questions."

No one asked him how he got Biden to admit anything. And Colby wasn't sure he really wanted to know, even though Colby himself was furious enough about the plan for Hannah to do anything it took to make Biden pay.

"Did you ask him why he did it?" Steele had managed to calm himself into his usual iciness.

"He's Spencer's nephew," Luke said wearily. "I should have asked him about Spencer Lowell, but I thought you should know that he's a mole."

Steele nodded, "I'll let Conrad know that we need Tech to reset all the user IDs. We'll have to reassess everyone's access."

Luke went back to question Biden further, and silence stretched in Steele's office for a few moments.

Finally, Sean ventured to ask, "What about Wendy? You were trying to get her a reduced sentence if she helped us."

"Ah, yes," Steele pulled out Wendy's folder from a neat stack on his desk. "She'll have to stay in there for six months, but it's a small price to pay for her actions, I think. I'm sure she understands that she won't be able to get another government job when she gets out."

"And her father?" Colby asked curiously. "Will you do anything about his part in it?"

"Not yet, I want to see how this case shakes out before we do anything about their family. I don't want the Chinese muscling in and coercing them into anything else." Steele tapped his index finger thoughtfully on his lips.

Colby suppressed his amusement at the gesture. He wasn't sure if Steele knew he had that tell. "You know, they gave me an SOS code if I ever got caught."

"Really?" Steele looked at him with annoyance. "And you chose to call me instead?" he demanded.

"Things had gone beyond that SOS code by then," Colby shrugged. "But we could get Wendy to use it, turn triple agent."

"Won't they be suspicious of her after all this time? We haven't exactly been quiet about going to see her." Sean was worried for her safety.

"There's always that possibility, but we really just need to know who their new information source is and feed information to that person," Colby said.

"We bugged her contact that night at the Lakers game, Ben, I think his name was," Sean looked thoughtful. "I'll check the recordings and find out what was said."

"There'll be gaps, since you only had access to bug his jacket. But find out what you can. If there's nothing, we'll put it to her and see if she's willing to do it," Steele began to relax a little, as they got up to leave. "Keep me posted."

--

"Dad, I've invited Sean and Colby over for poker tomorrow," Don told his father as he walked into the house that evening. _Dad's still too thin,_ Don thought critically, but he smiled nonetheless. _It's good to see him up and about on his own._

"Just Sean and Colby?" Charlie looked up curiously.

"Well, everyone really." Don smirked at Charlie, "Including Fiona, if that's what you're asking, Chuck."

"That's enough," Alan said hastily when it looked like another sibling argument was brewing. "I don't see enough of either of you, as it is. I don't want this rare moment taken up by your petty arguments."

"I'll pick something up on the way here on Saturday, Dad, so you don't have to worry about feeding all of them," Don told him as he opened his beer. He took a long swig and sat down with a sigh of pleasure. "Millie and Amita gone for the day?"

"Yes, bless them. I don't know how I would have managed without them, but it's nice to have some quiet time alone." Alan said fervently.

"Jewelry's always a great way to thank someone," Don grinned at the look his father gave him. "Just saying. And we know a jeweler. I'm sure she'll be willing to cut you a deal."

Alan ignored him, "Did you tell Sean to bring his cards?"

"I am not playing poker with Sean's cards," Don said adamantly. "No," he said firmly, when it looked like his father was going to argue. He eyed his father suspiciously when he actually subsided without further argument. "What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you mean," Alan looked innocently at him.

"He's definitely got something up his sleeve," Charlie stared, equally suspicious at his father's sudden capitulation.

"You know it," Don said warily.

But Alan changed the subject to the gang investigation and the moment passed.

--

"Melanie," Sean said softly as he came up behind her in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Sean! Oh, goodness, you startled me," Melanie narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you were going to call."

"I _did_ call," Sean said mildly, "And left messages. I thought I'd stop by since you were probably too busy to answer your phone."

"Oh, right," Melanie looked abashed as she rummaged in her purse for her phone. "I've been working extra shifts again. We're short handed," she explained ruefully.

"You look like you need a back rub," Sean said gently. He laughed at the speculative half-smile Melanie gave him at that remark. "Just a back rub, I promise," his eyes gleamed in mischief, "Unless you want more."

She cocked her head to one side and considered him, her search for her cell phone forgotten. The half-smile blossomed into a full one, "Your place or mine?"

--

Luke watched in amusement as Fiona prowled around his bedroom clad only in his shirt. He loved seeing her in his shirts, and it had become a habit for her to pull his shirt on when she had to get out of bed after they made love. "What are you looking for? You do that every time, and it's not like there's anything different in this room each time."

She turned to smile at him. "I'm not looking for anything. Just curious about your things. They all mean something to you, don't they?"

He had to smile at her astute observation. "They're not there by chance, no." The way her hands trailed over his things sent a quiver through him, making him remember the feel of her hands as they trailed over him. "Come over here for a second."

Fiona eyed him curiously as she made her way towards him. He rarely insisted on anything, he seemed comfortable with letting her decide. It had been something that had touched her, since she knew that he had trust issues with women. "What is it?"

Grinning at her curiosity, he patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Close your eyes." He laughed softly at the suspicious look on her face. "Close your eyes. Don't you trust me?"

"No ice cubes," she warned him, but she closed her eyes. She squeaked in surprise when his arms went around her and scooted her so he was wrapped around her. She caught her breath when she heard the unmistakable sound of a jewelry box opening.

"Open your eyes now," Luke's voice shook a little.

"Oh, Luke!" Fiona breathed in surprise at the heart-shaped diamond ring he held in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

Fiona twisted around to hug him fiercely, "Yes, of course I will!" She kissed him, then let him put the ring on her finger. A thought struck her and she looked up at him with a frown. "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Luke asked, looking up in surprise in the middle of sliding the ring on her finger.

"I don't know," she relaxed against him and held her hand up to admire the ring. "I guess I didn't expect this. Is it one of Hannah's designs? It's beautiful!"

"I don't know if it's one of her designs, she really didn't have enough time to do anything but put it in the setting. You'll have to ask her."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She pushed him back in the bed with pretended affront. "There'll be a price to pay for that."

He chuckled, "Make me pay." Happiness spilled over when she laughed that low, sultry laugh and proceeded to do just that.

--

Colby smiled with satisfaction when Hannah draped herself comfortably over him and stretched. He loved the feel of her on him.

"Feel better?" Hannah murmured sleepily. "You seemed to be on edge all day."

_Trust her to notice,_ he thought wryly. "Just a little jealous that someone else is working with David and the others."

She propped her chin on his chest and looked at him solemnly, sleepiness gone at the serious note in his voice. "You really miss working with them, don't you?" At his nod, she asked curiously, "Don't you like working with Luke and Sean?"

"Oh, I do. I'm not sure what it is," he said wistfully. "It was simpler working for the FBI." _Except for the double agent bit._ He sighed, trying to put it out of his mind. Those days were gone, besides, this was the last thing he wanted to think or talk about with Hannah in his arms. "Did Luke leave with a ring for Fiona?"

Hannah giggled excitedly, "Yes, he did." She rolled onto her back with a happy sigh, it was a big sale for her. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? He's going to propose tonight?" Colby was amused at how quickly it was happening. He laced his fingers with hers and looked at her bare hand. _Maybe it's time for me to ask too. I'll have to figure out how to get the ring without her knowing._ He had time to ponder that for a minute before Hannah spoke again.

"Luke says they're going over to the Eppes house for poker tomorrow," she rolled back onto him and propped her chin on his chest again.

He grinned at her, amused that she liked doing that. "I was going to mention that. Apparently they're playing poker tomorrow, and we're all invited. Do you play?"

"Not well," Hannah admitted, "But there'll be so many people, it won't matter if I don't play. I want to see how Mr. Eppes is doing, and of course, I want to see the ring on Fiona." She regarded him steadily then decided to ask, "Did they ever catch the guys who shot Mr. Eppes?"

"Yes, just the other day," Colby caught his breath when she smiled. He never got used to it, he loved how she lit up when she smiled.

"Well, we should celebrate, shouldn't we?"

He laughed at the mischief in her eyes. "Yes, I guess we should." He growled low in his throat at her sultry laugh, and rolled her over to begin their celebration.

--

"Relax, Dad," Don told his father as he began to fuss about the small amount of food and drinks that Don had picked up. "Sean said Luke would probably bring something. Apparently he's particular about food. And Hannah's going to bring something as well. You know you love her lasagna."

Alan subsided into his armchair with a sigh. Don was right; he was getting agitated over nothing. But it had been a while before they'd had guests at the house. Charlie's house now, but he still felt responsible. He smiled when Millie patted his hand in amusement. "Where are Charlie and Amita?"

"On their way, and so are Larry and Megan," Millie told him, laughing. "Relax already. Surely you aren't that anxious to lose your money to me?"

Don laughed at the consternation on his father's face. He knew his father had yet to win a hand of poker against Millie. She'd discovered his tell in their very first game together.

"Please focus your attention on the other players," Alan told Millie, but he was smiling affectionately. But his anxiety began to mount, even after Charlie and Amita got there, and Larry with Megan, and even David. He was used to these people. It was the other group that was new to his home. Well, other than Colby and Hannah, who had been there once before.

He looked relieved when Colby and Hannah walked in the door, bearing Hannah's lasagna. He sighed with pleasure when he got a whiff of it. "It's good to see you, Hannah."

"Good to see her, or good to see her lasagna, Dad?" Don called out from where he was getting Colby a beer.

Hannah laughed with delight, and gave Alan a hug and a kiss. Colby dutifully put the lasagna on the dining table, and reached gratefully for the beer that Don held out to him.

"The others are on their way, even Steele," Colby told him.

Don's eyebrows went up in surprise, "I didn't think the man ever relaxed."

Colby grinned, "He does around Hannah. He wasn't going to show up until he heard Hannah was going to be here."

After he took a minute to absorb this particular tidbit, Don asked curiously, "It doesn't bother you?"

Colby shrugged, "They're all protective of her. I don't mind that in the least." _Although I'll be watching Sean a little more than I have in the past,_ he thought a little ruefully.

"Sean said he was bringing that nurse, Melanie," Alan said as they joined him in the living room.

"Did he call you?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do still have privileges even if it's your house," Alan raised his eyebrows at his youngest son.

"I didn't mean it that way, Dad!" Charlie protested before he realized his father was teasing. He rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you had got to know Sean that well."

"Sitting around in the hospital together does that," Alan murmured. He had high hopes for this nurse. Perhaps she could bring Sean a little happiness.

"They're here!" Amita jumped up and went to answer the door. "All of them at the same time. Oh, my goodness!" That last startled exclamation was at the sight of the packages from _Les Trois Marches_. "I didn't know they did takeout."

"They do for Luke," Colby said with a grin of mischief as he headed out the door to help. He laughed at the look Luke gave him. "He knows the owner."

"Well, that explains it," Hannah looked excitedly in the packages.

"Here's the crème brulée," Luke said indulgently as he handed her a package.

"Oooh, thank you!" Hannah sighed happily. It was her favorite dessert.

"I think I know how you feel," Fiona told Amita. She sniffed, "He always thinks of her." But she hugged Hannah with a laugh, knowing and understanding the reason.

"Let me see!" Hannah said excitedly, crème brulée forgotten. She squealed with delight when Fiona held her hand up, squealing with equal excitement.

"I should have expected that," Steele said dryly. He chuckled at the looks of astonishment around them. "They always do that."

Megan laughed as she went over to admire the ring, "Is this one of your designs, Hannah?"

"Yes, it is," Hannah said proudly. "I'd made the setting a while back. There's not much call for a three carat diamond ring, but a jeweler could hope."

"Three carats," Amita breathed in delight as she examined the ring.

"Wow," Melanie said in admiration. "Just think of how many patients' eyes I could gouge at the hospital as I go about my duties."

Sean chuckled, "Want a beer, Melanie?" He went in search of the beer at her nod.

Alan enjoyed the laughter and interaction as everyone dug into their food. He grinned slyly when everyone finished. "Everyone ready for poker?" He held up several decks of cards.

"Dad, I told you I wasn't going to play poker with Sean's cards!" Don shot out of his seat to glare at Sean.

"They're not my cards!" Sean protested indignantly.

"They're mine," Alan laughed at Don's look. "Relax, I just wanted to get that reaction. We can play with the regular cards."

"It might make the game interesting," Larry murmured, oblivious to Megan's raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't hurt my feelings if we used those cards." David chuckled at the glare Don gave him.

"I'm not sure I would have been able to concentrate on the poker hand. I'd be trying to make sure my fingers aren't on the wrong spots," Mille told Alan dryly. She saw the sudden gleam in his eyes. "Oh no, you don't!" She laughed, "You're not getting that advantage!"

Alan chuckled, "Well, I can at least beat Sean with those cards." He noticed the surprise on Steele's face. "What's up?"

"I didn't think anyone could beat Sean at poker," Steele looked speculatively at Sean who shrugged and grinned.

"Were you setting him up?" Don wasn't sure if he should be amused or outraged.

"We were just passing time. But your father has several very obvious tells." Sean told him with a grin.

"Let's play," Charlie said eagerly, "I want to see how you do against Millie."

Alan smiled with satisfaction at the laughter and the banter. He didn't know how the investigation was going, or even what they were investigating. But he did know that they needed the respite, and he was happy that he could help provide it.

--

A/N: I love Alan Eppes' role in the series. :-)

Well, they have to relax sometime, don't they? Even if the fate of the world is in their hands? ;-)


End file.
